Peacekeeper
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Set in Series 3. Ever since Wes and Blaine has left Dalton everything has gone downhill for the Warblers. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Jeff whines as he slams the lid of the laptop down. "Jeff!" Nick shouts.

Jeff jumps, he didn't realise that Nick had entered the room. "What's wrong?" Nick asks his boyfriend.

"Nothing." Jeff says as he turns away from Nick. Nick walks over to Jeff and puts his hand on his shoulder. Jeff jumps off the seat and walks away.

"Jeff, have I done something?" Nick asks getting worried. Jeff doesn't say anything, he just shakes his head. "Jeff?" Nick asks.

"It's nothing!" Jeff shouts at Nick, he regrets it as soon as he does it. Nick starts to get annoyed at Jeff. He opens the laptop and sees what Jeff was getting fussy over.

"How has my Facebook page annoyed you might I ask, or will you bite the head off me." Nick turns Jeff.

Jeff shuffles uncomfortably, Nick looks back at the screen and scrolls down the page. He laughs at some things that people have wrote on his page.

"Okay Jeff what is it?" Nick turns back to Jeff after hearing him huff.

"I… I just don't like it when people post things on your Facebook Nick." Jeff huffs.

"That's why your annoyed? Jeff your such a child!" Nick shouts at him.

"Yeah, I don't like what they're saying." Jeff says.

"What? Jeff it isn't even bad!" Nick continues to shout. He doesn't understand why Jeff was so annoyed.

"I just don't like them talking to you." Jeff whines. He doesn't like Nick shouting at him.

"Why? I'm allowed to have friends other than you!" Nick yells.

"Why are you shouting at me?" Jeff whines again.

"Because your being Stupid!" Nick shouts.

The tears that Jeff had been holding back starts to fall. Nick lets out a sigh of annoyance and storms out of the room. Leaving the blond boy in the middle of the room crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick storms down to the choir room. "Hey Duval, What's wrong?" Sebastian asks. The rest of the warblers turn round just as Nick falls back on the sofa.

"I thought you were getting Jeff." Thad asks.

"He's being a child, I don't know if he's coming." Nick says in an angry tone.

"If Wes was here, he would be." David adds in.

"Well he's not! Get Over It David! Nick shouts at him.

David is hurt by Nicks comment, David misses Wes so much, he is his best friend and he hasn't gone this long without seeing or talking to him.

"Just because your having trouble in paradise with Jeff doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" David yells at Nick before walking to the other side of the room.

"You shouldn't have even opened your mouth. If you had kept it shut I wouldn't have shouted at you!" Nick continues to shout.

"Nick don't be so rude." Thad shouts at Nick.

"Oh here comes Wes number two, trying to give us orders." Nick growls.

"Did I give you orders? No!" Thad shouts. "And I am not like Wes."

"Yeah you are." Trent says a little too loud.

"What did you say?" Thad shouts at him.

"You try too hard to be like him." Trent says. Some other Warblers nod in agreement with Trent.

"Well Trent your such a hypocrite, you try and act like Blaine all the time, have you not noticed that!" Thad continues to shout.

"He's right you know." Another Warbler adds in.

The whole room was now full of warblers arguing.

"Yous should all be ashamed of yourselves." Thad shouts.

"Your not Wes! You cant tell us what to do!" A warbler shouts.

"He's not like Wes, Where's the gavel?" Another Warbler laughs.

"Guys just calm down!" Trent shouts. Thad glares at him before the two of them starts bickering.

Jeff now enters the room. "This is all your fault!" Nick shouts at him. The rest of the Warblers turn and start shouting at him. But they soon start fighting between each other once again.

There was only three Warblers that weren't fighting. David, Jeff and Sebastian but this changed very quickly. Jeff was about to leave the room when Sebastian shouted at him, "Yeah Sterling Run! Run like you always do." Jeff turned round to him but before he could say anything David shouted at him. " How dare you say that to him!"

The fight continued for another half hour getting louder and rougher. Jeff had remained in the room to prove to Sebastian that he doesn't always run. Nick was fighting with Trent, Thad was fighting with David and Sebastian had continued to mock Jeff. Some of the arguments had turned so violent that some of the Warblers had to be pulled off each other.

"HEY!" A loud voice shouted across the room.

Everyone stopped fighting and turned towards the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

An Asian boy walked into the room, the whole room was silent.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asks smugly.

"Wesley Montgomery, but people just call me Wes." Wes says as he turns to Sebastian.

"Wes-"

Wes puts his hand up towards David to tell him to stop.

"I am so ashamed of all of you." Wes says in a upset and shocked tone. "What has gotten into all of you?" Wes questions his fellow Warblers.

None of the Warblers had moved since Wes had entered, most of them were staring at the floor, while the rest looked round at each other in shock.

"What business do you state here?" Sebastian asks him cheekily, showing him that he has authority over the Warblers now.

"Sebastian Smythe?" Wes asks.

"Yeah, What's it to you?" Sebastian snaps when Wes doesn't answer his question.

Wes is disgusted with Sebastian's attitude. Some of the Warblers shake their head, they cant believe what Sebastian has just said to Wes.

"Thad, David, What is going on?" Wes ask them. "This is not like you."

The two boys look at each other, "I don't know." Thad says. "One fight led to another and then-"

"Who started the first fight?" Wes asks the group.

"Thad!" "Trent!" "David!" "Jeff!" "Sebastian!" "Nick!", All the Warblers started shouting again.

"David?" Wes questions him.

David looks around the room, "Well Nick went to get Jeff and I think they had a fight. Then I said something to Nick and we started fighting then Thad tried to defend me, then Trent started complaining that he was trying to be you. Then everyone joined in." David tries to explain.

Wes turned round to Nick, "So who started it?"

"Nick!" Sebastian says.

Wes doesn't bother to look up at Sebastian, "Nick?" he asks.

"I didn't start it!" Nick shouts.

"Then who did?" Wes asks.

"Jeff!" he growls.

"What did Jeff do?" Wes asks.

"He was annoyed at some stupid thing on Facebook, something about people talking to me." Nick mumbles.

Wes looks around the room, "Where is Jeff?"

Sebastian grabs Jeff by the collar and pulls him up. Jeff whines at the force of being pulled up.

"Hey!" Wes shouts at Sebastian.

Sebastian lets go of Jeff and he falls back down to the floor. Jeff once again whines as he hit's the floor.

David then helps Jeff up as Wes walks over to them. Jeff doesn't look at Wes, he remains looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Wes this is all my fault. I was being really stupid and immature." Jeff apologises to Wes.

"Wait!" Thad says, "I've seen what some people wrote on Nicks wall."

Jeff looks up at Thad. "Some of those things are really… inappropriate."

"They were just messing!" Nick tells them.

"But still, I agree with Jeff." Thad says.

"I'm so sorry Nick, I just don't want to lose you." Jeff cries.

"Dry your eyes!" Sebastian growls.

Wes turns round to Sebastian, "Would you mind leaving the room for the time being, you are being very rude." Wes tells him.

"Piss off, I'm the leader of this group now. I'm not moving." Sebastian growls.

"Fine then," Wes says, "Jeff, David, Thad, Nick, Trent come with me."

All the boys follow after him, leaving an angry Sebastian in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wes? What are you doing here?" David asks as they walk into one of the nearby classrooms.

"I wanted to see you all." Wes says as he looks back round at the boys.

Jeff sits down at one of the desks by himself. Nick, Trent, Thad and David remain standing.

"We've missed you Wes." Trent tells him, "And we're lost without you."

Wes laughs, "Good, I've missed you all too."

"So what do you think of Sebastian. I told you he was trouble." David says.

"You're right there." Wes laughs, "Why is he so rude to all of you?" Wes then asks.

"Well he isn't that mean to all of us. Its more…" Thad starts.

"He is alright on some days. When he gets what he wants." Nick adds.

"So, why don't you stand up for yourselves?" Wes asks.

"We did at the start, but we have all just learnt how to ignore him now." Trent says.

"He said he was the leader of the group? How did that happen?" Wes asks looking at the four boys in front of him.

"Well he had good leadership skills. So he just became the 'Leader' of the group." David says.

"Well I think you all should stop taking all that crap he's giving you." Wes says.

"We're not taking his crap though." Nick says.

"You might not be, but that doesn't mean that others aren't." Wes says.

The four boys look at each other and then turn round to look at the blond boy sitting at the table behind them. They all had forgot that he was there.

"Jeff?" Wes says.

Jeff looks up at Wes and then the four other boys.

"The things he says just gets to you. I'm sorry, I did try." Jeff tells them.

"Jeff, you shouldn't be sorry for anything. He shouldn't treat you or anyone else in that way." Wes tells him as he walks over to him.

Wes kneels down beside Jeff, "I'm sorry." Jeff apologises again looking down at Wes. He then drops down to him and hugs him.

These boys were like brothers to Wes, he was going to look after them even if he was at this school or not.

"Jeff, Nick you two need to sort out your problem now. I want to see what all the fuss is about." Wes says looking at Nick.

Wes then gets up and walks over to one of the computers in the room. Jeff gets back up on the chair and Trent comes over and comforts him.

When Wes finally reads through all the posts on Nick's Facebook, he finally speaks. "Jeff…" he starts. "Wes?" Thad says. "Please tell me you see what we seen." Thad continues.

"I really don't know what you guys are talking about." Nick says as he takes the laptop off the table and starts reading through the posts again.

Wes shakes his head and walks over to Jeff. "I would be upset too." He tells him.

"Oh My God Jeff…" Nick says as his face goes pale. "I'm so sorry."

Nick sets down the laptop and goes over to Jeff, and like Wes he kneels down beside Jeff. "I'm so, so sorry." He repeats.

Jeff just falls into Nicks arms and hugs him. "Nick…" Jeff starts.

"Please forgive me." Nick whispers into Jeff's ear, trying to hold back the tears, "I've been such and idiot and the way I treated you…"

Nick is interrupted by Sebastian storming through the door.

"Sebastian…" Wes starts but stops by a slap across the face.

"Sebastian!" David shouts. Trent then pulls Sebastian away from Wes.

"How dare you do that!" Thad shouts at him.

The rest of the Warblers now start crowding into the room.

"What happened?" One of them ask.

"He hit Wes." Thad shouts in anger. All of the Warblers gasp in shock.

"Sebastian? We thought you were better than that." Another one says.

"Sorry to disappoint boys." Sebastian says as he escapes from Trent's grasp.

"Sebastian we thought you were different. We don't want you in the Warblers if your going to do that." David says.

"You don't want me? Fine!" Sebastian shouts. "But you'll lose without me." Sebastian finally says and storms out.

"Wes are you okay?" Nick asks, still cuddling Jeff.

"Yeah." He says fixing himself up. "I'm so proud of you guys." He smiles.

Thad, Trent and David laugh and hug him.

"But guys don't think this is over." Wes says as the three boys pull away from the hug.

"He is going to continue to try and put you down and make your lives a living hell. Just watch out." Wes says as he looks at all the Warblers "And Nick please look after Jeff."


End file.
